Chemicals React
by x.Mrs.ItachiUchiha.x
Summary: Seifer x Hayner LEMON, yaoi. After the gym, Hayner receives a guest in the showers. UPDATED/REVISED.


Chemicals React

Hayner internally groaned, staring blankly at the balancing equations worksheet infront of him. The clock read 12:22, 8 minutes until lunch began. Here he sat, in his chemistry class, trying desperately to ignore the growing hunger in the pit of his stomach. His teacher had said that until the sheet was done, they were not allowed to leave the class and Hayner needed his lunch as soon as possible.

To make things even worse, he was sat next to his rival and chemistry genius, Seifer. The blonde was half way through the sheet, stopping every now and again to chew on the end of his pen, Hayner found himself staring when the obviously talented tongue, darted out to swirl around the end of the plastic cap. He felt a very unwanted tightening of his pants and shifted awkwardly on his stool, turning his head to glare harshly at the paper infront of him.

Hayner knew he was gay, as did his friends and family and they accepted him with open arms, but he cursed his mind for falling for the biggest prick in the school, the one person who bullied him about everything and picked on him at least three times a day. Closing his eyes, he ran a hand through his hair, letting out a frustrated sigh.

He opened his eyes, deciding the only option left to getting his food, was to cheat of his lab partner. When Miss. Henry had put the two on a lab bench together, there were a lot of snickers and giggles, but also some worried glances. There was a rumour going around, that the class nerd had gone to her after the first lesson and told her that maybe she had made a mistake sitting them together.

The brunette was secretly pleased with the seating plan, as he could cheat off him and admire him without having to stare across the room, people would just assume he was glaring at him.

He casually shifted in his seat and glanced over to the page, the older boy's arm was covering half of the answers and Hayner frowned. Seifer, much to his dismay, noticed his cheating, but instead of smirking or making a snide comment, just sighed and moved his arm out of the way, so Hayner could see all of the answers.

Hayner's eyes widened and his mouth fell open slightly in disbelief. "Erm… Thanks, I think" Seifer smirked half-heartedly and raised an eyebrow at the boy.

"Don't get used to it, Chickenwuss" Hayner frowned and rolled his eyes; he knew the strangely nice behaviour was not here to stay and quickly made work of copying the answers written by Seifer. He grinned when the bell rang and packed his stuff away, before handing his sheet in to a dubious teacher, Seifer right behind him.

He yawned and flopped down next to Olette and Pence, tray of food in his hands. "How was chemistry then, any worse than usual?" Hayner groaned and let his head fall onto the table dramatically, drawing a few curious gazes. Pence chuckled and patted him on the back before greeting Roxas as he sat down opposite Hayner.

"Seifer troubles?" Hayner nodded; his head still on the table. "What, did you get a boner infront of him or something?" Hayner growled, sitting up and smacked Roxas over the head, before grasping the boy's collar, bringing him face to face with the brunette.

"I did not get a fucking boner, Roxas!" The blonde boy held his hands up in defence, a smug expression on his face. Hayner released the boy and slumped back into the plastic chair. "He just really confuses me sometimes; he let me copy off of his work today, without any comment or a mocking look" He frowned and rubbed his face trying to wake himself up.

Olette raised an eyebrow, her mind seemingly working overtime, as a plot wound its way into her head, she glanced around the room and as if by chance, her eyes met with Fuu's. Small smirks were set on their faces, their friends oblivious to the gesture they shared.

Hayner looked at the clock and cursed, they had only 4 minutes before his gym class started. He bid his goodbyes and sauntered out of the crowded hall, into the crisp air. They were in the school gym for this lesson and he always secretly looked forward to it, not only was he good at sports and fitness, but he got to ogle Seifer all he liked.

Sitting down on the weight lifting bench, he threw his towel onto the floor along with his bag, having changed into a tight muscle shirt and some shorts. He stole a glance at the blonde, who still had his beanie on, setting up on the weights a few to his left.

Hayner took two deep breaths and lay back, his chest under the heavy bar, securing his hands comfortably around the metal, he heaved and lifted it easily up and over his head, before bringing it down, until it was almost resting on his collarbone.

After about 40 minutes of moving around the gym, he stopped, wiping his face with the towel. He was in dire need of a hot shower and he grunted as he stretched his muscles, to stop them from cramping up on him later. He sauntered into the shower, unaware of the body watching him; everyone else had left by now either having given up or having had prier arrangements.

Hayner grinned to himself when he saw the showers were empty, there were cubicles, but the locks weren't that strong and could be shook loose.

Making quick work of stripping himself, he picked up one of the gym's clean towels and chose on of the far cubicles, slinging his towel over the door, before closing himself in. He didn't bother locking the stall, believing that he was the only one left in here that would need to come into the showers.

The warm water soothed his aching muscles and ran smoothly down toned skin, sending little shivers of pleasure through the boy. This was the best part of doing gym, for Hayner, the feeling of hot water, cascading down on you after relieving stress during exercise, enveloping you in its warmth.

He was too caught up in his shower to hear the footsteps on the tiles of the shower room, he didn't even notice when his door was opened slightly and another figure slipped in and locked the cubicle door.

He did however notice when strong hands pressed him into the wall and lips tantalized the skin just below Hayner's right ear. He yelped and squirmed, desperately trying to break out of the strangers grasp. "Hold still, Chickenwuss" he froze at the voice, he was sure his mind was playing tricks on him, but when one of the hand trailed patterns down his front, he realised, this was definitely real.

"S-Seifer?" He cursed his voice for sounding so weak and tried very hard to ignore how close, yet so far away the pale hand was from the area he really wanted it to go.

"Who else?" Hayner bit his lip when teeth nibbled seductively on his ear lobe. "Before you ask why, do you really think I haven't noticed the way you stare at me when you think I'm not looking?" Hayner flushed and writhed again, when the tips of Seifer's fingers ghosted over his navel. "I think you'll like this, so don't bother protesting, otherwise it'll just be more painful" Hayner whimpered when the hand retreated, and drew tauntingly over a nipple.

He was suddenly flipped around and slammed back into the tiles, hazel eyes met blue ones, but quickly moved up to inspect the dampened blonde locks, no longer covered by the annoying black beanie that Seifer constantly wore.

His hand wound into the locks; he was shocked when Seifer's eyes closed and a low moan escaped his lips. "Sensitive much?" Seifer growled and pinned Hayner's hands to the wall, before slamming his lips onto the smaller boy's, tongues quickly emerging to tangle with the other's. Hayner groaned when Seifer's teeth grazed his tongue, dragging it further into the hot cavern of his rival.

Hayner had wanted this for so long and now that it was happening his body didn't want to believe it. He moaned loudly when his hands were freed and in no time, one of the pale hands found his erection, wrapping around it with ease. Seifer smirked into the kiss and slowly moved his hand, teasing Hayner to no end, relishing when tanned hips bucked up, demanding more attention.

Granting the younger boy's wish, Seifer began to stroke his rival with more force, alternating in the tightness and speed of his hand. Lips moved to Hayner's neck, sinking his teeth into the tanned skin, just above his collar bone. Letting out a strangled moan, he tossed his head to the side, feeling the coil in his stomach tighten by the second.

Seifer pulled his hand away, smirking at the unhappy whimper that came from Hayner. "You are mine, now" Hayner huffed and glowered at Seifer who shrugged at the casual statement and licked at the bruise appearing on the younger's neck. His eyes widened when he was slammed against the tile, Hayner having reversed their positioning.

"My turn" Seifer raised an eyebrow and watched as Hayner fell to his knees, infront of Seifer's pulsing member. Hands held hips to the wall, as the tip of his tongue darted out to trace the head, earning a sigh of approval from the blonde. Blue eyes flew open, when he was suddenly deep-throated by Hayner, hand coming down to rest on sandy brown hair.

A harsh suck pulled out a hearty groan from the blonde, but Hayner let out startled gasp when he was dragged to his feet, lips remoulding against eachother. Pale hands held toned hips tightly, as Seifer thrust his hips against the others, both boys hissing as their members ground against eachother; the water acting as lubrication.

Both desperate for more friction, a hard, fast pace was set, hips bucking frantically against eachother, sending both towards their limit. Lips met sloppily, ending up with Seifer sucking on Hayner's top lip, while Hayner nibbled and massaged Seifer's bottom lip fervently.

Lips broke apart and low moans erupted from both boys; their hot seed spilled over their abdomens, being washed away by the hot water that was still running.

Seifer gently spun them around, placing three fingers infront of Hayner, who grinned cheekily and sucked on them equally - never taking his eyes off Seifer's face. Seifer's eyes darkened with lust and he pulled his fingers out once they were slick enough, once again pressing his lips against bruised ones.

Hayner gasped and wriggled when a finger slipped in, massaging the tight passage. He breathed deeply when another finger was slipped in, scissoring the hole. Hayner whimpered and leaned into the blonde, clawing at his back as the final finger was added, plunging in, in search for Hayner's special spot.

He smirked when Hayner arched off the wall and moaned, bucking down onto the fingers. Seifer moved the fingers out of the boy, kissing the pouting mouth, before moving his now once again engorged member to the entrance. "Relax" Hayner nodded and took a deep breath, mentally preparing himself for the pain.

He cried out as Seifer pushed in, until he was fully enclosed within Hayner. Hayner pushed back the tears and thanked God that Seifer was waiting for him. He nodded, deciding that it wasn't going to get any worse, he cracked open one eye and smiled when he saw Seifer looking at him, the smallest hint of apology in his eyes.

Pulling out, Seifer hissed; the heat and pleasure was immense and without thinking he slammed back in, harder than he had intended. Hayner saw stars as his prostate was struck, Seifer smirked and pounded the boy into the wall, relishing in the moans that Hayner was letting out.

The pace picked up and soon, Hayner was practically screaming Seifer's name, due to the inhumane speed the blonde's hips were moving at and the fact that at some point during their intercourse, Seifer's hand had once again found Hayner's leaking erection, pumping and squeezing.

With a final strangled call of Seifer's name, Hayner shot his second load of the day over his torso, feeling Seifer spill inside of him. There was a comfortable silence between them, but neither of them knew how to bring up the next question. Where was this leading?

Unknown to both of them, Olette and Fuu stood, their mouths agape, in the gym, listening to the screams of Hayner's pleasure and the grunts coming from Seifer.

"That was fun" Seifer smirked and nodded helping Hayner stand.

"We should do this again sometime" Hayner ran his fingers through Seifer's dripping hair, watching in delight as he leaned into the touch, rubbing his head against his hand. "Let's go, I have a class to get to" Seifer smirked and smacked Hayner's bum as he walked out of the cubicle.


End file.
